(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel including electrodes and a thin film transistor formed on the same substrate, capable of generating a horizontal electric field applied to liquid crystal molecules.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional technology for driving liquid crystals by a horizontal electric field was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,285. A liquid crystal display disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,285 has pixel electrodes and common electrodes for generating a horizontal electric field. In such a liquid crystal display, the behavior of the liquid crystal molecules is distorted at upper and lower portions of a pixel. This is where a common electrode line connected with the common electrodes and transmitting a common signal is disposed. The distortion may be covered by widening a black matrix, but doing so reduces the aperture ratio.
In addition, the coupling between data lines for applying voltages to pixel electrodes and the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes adjacent to the data lines can distort the liquid crystal driving and cause light leakage and crosstalk. This may be solved by widening the common electrodes adjacent to the data lines, but such a fix also reduces the aperture ratio.
The common electrodes and the pixel electrodes are preferably formed with transparent conductive material to increase aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display. Such a liquid crystal display shows improved luminance in displaying a bright image. However, it has a problem with displaying dark image due to light leakage. As a result, this liquid crystal display has a low contrast ratio.